


full circle

by nylie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Multi, Non-Chronological, Non-Linear Narrative, can be read as ot3 or all ships on their own, hinted past michimiya/sawamura, hq rare pair weekend, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4477631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nylie/pseuds/nylie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for <i>HQ RAREPAIRING WEEKEND (day 1)</i>, loosely based on the <b>prompt: new</b>.</p><p> </p><p>nine different times in their lives, in their relationship(s), in who they are.<br/>glimpses on changes and endings and, mostly, new beginnings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	full circle

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a bit late, but it's still the weekend~!  
> I couldn't shake the want to write IkeSuga since I finished End Quote, but I couldn't leave Daichi out, so... this can be read as a sum of pairings or an ot3 I guess, I think. It was the intention, at least.
> 
> I want to thank [monsterr](http://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterr/) for beta-ing this in such short notice! As always, every remaining mistakes are all miiiine. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Also, the drabbles are not in chronological order, they are supposed to be read this way. But, if you need them to be in order, you should follow the numbers at the begining of each. So, non linear goes like: 3, 2, 4, 6, 5, 8, 7, 9, 1. So, if you wanna read it in chronological order, you'll have to start from the last one~

**(3) Karasuno High School. Week 1.**

Suga doesn’t believe in love at first sight. It’s silly and for kids, and he is past the time of believing in fairytales anyway. He does believe there are certain people that make their way to your heart faster than others. Some people need weeks and months of shared thoughts and confessions. Some you never feel completely comfortable with. Others, however, just hit you like a train one morning while you are still half asleep. Sawamura Daichi is the last kind: and it shakes Suga’s beliefs to the core.

 

It’s not that Suga isn’t expecting to make new friends on his first week at a new school. You are bound to make new friends when you know no one at all to begin with. Suga is not that different from everybody else. He befriends Azumane Asahi on the first day of school; they don’t share class, but it looks promising. It goes the usual way: introduction, shared topics, and walking home together once they realize they go the same way. They are not _besties_ yet, but they could be (they will be).

 

Becoming friends with Sawamura Daichi is not that different, only that it is.

 

Suga feels there’s something about the boy he can’t put his finger on from the first time he puts eyes on him. He can’t help his curiosity when Sawamura enters the gym demanding —without actually doing so— to join the team. It’s only logical that Suga spends every single second of practice studying him with care. That’s all it takes to feel like he already knows the other boy. Sawamura is charming, kind, warm and tends to get embarrassed rather fast. It makes Suga’s belly squirm and knot.

 

Suga learns he likes Sawamura Daichi on the third day of school, when the other boy leans towards him, flashed teeth and dimples, and asks him why he’s playing volleyball; like he’s expecting a lifelong explanation. No, that’s not what does it. It’s his laugh, sincere and warm and followed by a hand on his shoulder when Suga shrugs and says, “I like it.”

 

Suga doesn’t deny the fact that he has a crush on Sawamura Daichi. The burning on his cheeks every time Sawamura gets closer, ignoring all sense of personal space as if it was so easy to walk inside Suga’s life, is proof enough. And it’s easy indeed for Sawamura to push past all of Suga’s reserves. By the end of the week, he is inviting Sawamura to his house. He scratches his neck with his hand as he fights against the urge to revoke his invitation. But Sawamura beams at him, looking up a bit to reach his eyes, like it’s the best thing that ever happened to him.

 

Suga doesn’t dwell on his feelings long either. It’s a crush, and crushes can come and go: love is more complicated. He’ll laugh at this later on in life, when he understands how much of an understatement that was. But, as a cheeky teen, he allows himself to believe what he wants. In the end, he decides it doesn’t matter. Whether he has a crush on Sawamura or not, he _likes_ him and he wants to be friends with him.

 

So, that Saturday, he opens his door with a bright smile and a wave, and let’s Sawamura in — _Daichi_ , he says later that day, like it’s the most normal thing to do.

**(2) Izumitate Middle School. Year 3.**

Ikejiri learns of heartbreak when he is fifteen.

 

At the time, it seems significant. In the depth of his mind he knows that when he grows old he’ll be able to brush it aside with all the other memories of his formative years. But, at fifteen, it feels like a breaking point in his life. _Technically_ , there is a breach in the events of his young life. Even without taking into account such matters of heart. In his future years, he will think of these feelings as something silly and unwarranted. “I knew nothing,” he will tell himself. All those previous looming thoughts on change and “ _this is the hardest thing I ever went through in my life_ ” will turn to dust. Yet, leaving Junior High seems more like a nightmare than a new exciting adventure. _Especially_ when added the matters of heart.

 

He dwells on it every night of the last month of school. He thinks about making new friends and learning new things, like it’s something good. O _h, he tries_. But the price of things — _of people_ — left behind is something he isn’t ready to pay. He is not blind: he was born the sentimental type, clinging onto people and moments and things and memories, until his heart can carry no more. He is the kind to get attached.

 

When he was five and his family moved, just a few blocks away from where he lives now, he grabbed his daycare backpack, put the things he considered more precious (his ball, his blanket and an array of random toys that seemed important to carry with him then) and walked back to his old house. Every day, for a week, he would sit at the door of the familiar surroundings. Until his mother, screaming her lungs off, would carry him back to his new home.  

 

Ten years later, he finds himself in a similar situation, longing aching in his bones. Packing his things and following his heart didn’t work then and won’t work now. Yet, he ponders on it sometimes. In that naïve way teens have of dreaming impossible things possible, even in the awareness of their unfeasibility.

 

He dwells on easier things too: like talking to Sawamura as much as he can or playing random matches with him and the team. Maybe he could even master the courage to voice his worries and fears aloud. All those thoughts that he carries with him to bed and all the goodbyes he doesn’t want to say. Maybe, if his hands didn’t shake at the thought and his breathing didn’t stop at his friend’s presence, maybe he could gather the guts to say more. To confess the feelings he’s been piling up for the last three years. But he doesn’t. And as days go by, and goodbye is no longer a choice but an obligation, he fears he never will.

 

In the end, talking to Sawamura about their future apart is not as hard as he makes it out to be on the weeks prior to their conversation. It’s not easy either. But,even if the air between them feels heavy, they manage to walk through it full of laughs and promises. It doesn’t feel like an end then. There it is: the adolescent conviction that they will meet again, that time doesn’t pass and people don’t grow apart. They can conquer everything, even the distance that is about to grow between them. He chooses to believe in it while the feeling lasts.

 

And when two days later it goes away (the same day that he sees Sawamura for one last time at Junior High), he lets himself cry.

 

 

 

**(4) Karasuno High School. Year 2.**

Daichi has no problem with the thought of liking a boy. He learned about this part of him years ago. Back in Junior High, when his enormous crush on Ikejiri had been a thing he had to deal with. That’s not the problem in this situation. Neither is the fact that he wakes up — _again_ — in conditions that shouldn’t be allowed when doors are always open in his house. No, those are things he can manage, one way or another. What stresses him out of his sudden realization is that, _once again_ , it’s his best friend.

 

Michimiya laughs at him when he tells her, flustered and avoiding her gaze. They are in the farther corner of the school, where he is one hundred percent sure no one will hear them. She laughs at him like it’s the best joke she has heard in her life. She even makes it worse by _teasing_ him.

 

“Oh, Sawamura, you have _a type_.”

 

He groans; but can’t argue otherwise. He is doomed. There’s no way he can face the last year of school and, _shit_ , volleyball practice, nurturing these feelings. Not again. It’s so bad Michimiya feels sorry enough for him to stop laughing. She lazes her arms around his middle to give him a soft squeeze.

 

“You’ll figure it out.” She nuzzles her nose on his shoulder, and he has to swallow the uncomfortable need to tell her she is wrong. He is terrible at this, at liking someone, at showing his, _ugh_ , feelings: he’s been over this before and…

 

“You were there with— when— _then_ , how can you still think that?”

 

“Because you are older, Sawamura,” she beams, kissing his cheek, and grabbing his arm to pull him up. “Come on, classes are starting soon and you are too handsome to brood alone.”

 

He lets himself be dragged because Michimiya has the strength to do so. And, in all honesty, he’d rather waste his energy on feeling sorry for himself than fight against her.

**(6) Sendai. Week 1.**

Suga guesses it is a good thing you don’t go around introducing yourself by a group of random facts someone could list on a Wikipedia page. If it were like that, his would go like this: “Sugawara Koushi: male, seventeen, one point seventy-four meters, _possessive friend_.” The addendum would clarify: “Maybe even the jealous type.”

 

It’s not a new thing, either. He likes his things to remain his: a secondary effect of being an only child. Luckily enough, he’s always been quite civilized about it. Even when he refused to share his toys and books with his cousins, he did so in the most polite way a kid could master. He wouldn’t pout or fight. He’d apologize and conceive a simple excuse why they couldn’t have it. Well, he could add “extremely courteous” to his description then. And because he is nothing but a well behaved teen, he extends his hand towards the new comer and introduces himself.

 

He only says his name as there’s no reason to add all the rest.

 

Ikejiri Hayato says his in return. He moves from behind Daichi to shake his hand. There’s a beat of heavy awkward silence, but Suga tightens the smile on his lips and the other boy grins back. There are freckles all over his face, little dots marking his rosy cheeks, Suga notices before their hands drop and Daichi’s voice calls for their attention.

 

“We went to Junior High together.”

 

“I know.” Suga lets the smirk play on his face, before turning back to Ikejiri. “I remember you from Inter High. _Someone_ —” he glances back at Daichi before continuing, “didn’t think of introducing us back then.”

 

“Yeah— well…” Daichi scrubs at his neck, blushing and unable to keep his gaze up. Suga has his eyes fixed on Ikejiri, who in turn stares at Daichi’s awkwardness and giggles. It’s both annoying and adorable at the same time. Suga feels Daichi’s hand punching without force on his arm. “I wasn’t thinking then, you know?”

 

“Excuses, Sawamura,” Suga grins widens at Daichi’s shrug. Yet, Ikejiri’s slightly more awkward giggling draws his attention again. There’s a knowing look on the boy’s eyes, as if he is sharing a joke with Suga already. He deems he likes and dislikes him at the same time, for now. He ponders on the contradiction of such thoughts for a bit. He eyes Ikejiri with enough suspicion to consider him a threat and enough curiosity to adopt him as an ally.

 

Suga puts a hand on Daichi’s shoulder. He leans towards Ikejiri with an angelic smile and challenging eyes. “Bet you he hasn’t changed a thing.”

 

It’s all a matter of marking his territory.

 

 

 

**(5) Sendai. Day 1.**

Ikejiri bumps into Sawamura on his first day at Sendai: it’s a sight for sore eyes.

 

It’s been the worst first day ever. He used to think not knowing anyone at High School was terrible enough. But today tops it all. His train broke down.He left one of his bags back at home. That one stupid bag where he put the paper with all the directions and telephones numbers he needs now. And, to make it worse —as if getting lost hadn’t been enough— it begins to rain.

 

Squeezing himself into the first cover he can find, the least he expects is for a familiar voice to call his name. Conversation flows between them. Ikejiri complains and admits defeat at his _oh, big shiny arrival_ at the city. Sawamura laughs at him, warming the air between them. He hasn’t changed that much. If only, he is a little broader than the last time Ikejiri saw him during Inter High. His features look somehow older. There’s a glimpse of a stubble on his face, like he forgot to shave in the morning, and he fidgets with his hands as much as Ikejiri remembers.

 

He learns Sawamura lives just a block away from Ikejiri. They’ll also be attending the same university; even though it seems they won’t be sharing any classes. They spend two hours talking, while waiting for the rain to stop, backs pressed against the rough surface of the building they are using as cover and shoulders bumping lightly at the lack of space.

 

It brightens Ikejiri’s mood, erasing every dark thought he collected through the day. Sawamura’s presence was always like that: like the eye of the storm, it brought calm and peace to his thoughts. It’s so easy to forget they have spent the last three years apart. Ikejiri can feel his face flushing when their hands brush against each other by chance. He knows it’s a silly reaction that comes from memories past. Yet, he finds relief on Sawamura obliviousness.

 

When the rain slows down and only a few scarce drops continue to fall on the pavement, they step out of cover and start walking. Sawamura offers to lead him around. He’s been here a week already and has gotten lost a few times himself, he admits brushing the back of his neck.

 

“It takes a bit to get used to.” Sawamura points at different reference spots —a very red and very small house that it’s quite difficult to ignore because of how ugly it is— and useful services he might need: coffee shop, supermarket, laundry, and so on. “It’s good to know somebody, it makes learning easier. Worked for me.”

 

When they arrive at Ikejiri’s building they depart with the promise of meeting again to catch up. It’s not as heavily loaded as all their previous goodbyes. It lacks the looming sense of absolute ending his younger self was prone to. Even so, it lingers on his fingers as much as Sawamura’s handshake tickles on his skin long after he is gone.

 

The room Ikejiri rented is a very small piece in an apartment he shares with three other students. He meets with them for dinner and recounts the disastrous adventure of getting lost alone in Sendai to them. They laugh at his tale and he leaves meeting with Sawamura out of it. When he finally goes to sleep, his belly full and his sheets warm, he thinks today was a good start at Sendai.

 

 

 

**(8) Sendai. Month 13.**

Daichi sits on the table in the farther corner of the coffee shop with a plop and a sigh. He props his elbows on the surface and hides his face in his hands. He can feel Michimiya staring from behind his fingers and he hears her take a sip from her cup of warm chocolate.

 

“You look like shit,” she muses, settling the cup on the table and threading her fingers through his hair. “And you need a haircut.”

 

He muffles a laugh against his wrists, looking up from behind his hands, and scratching the back of his neck. “I do not.”

 

“Maybe,” Michimiya shrugs, playing with the spoon over the cup border. “But you _do_ look horrible actually, is everything fine?”

 

He shakes his head, even if it’s stupid. It’s not like something is particularly wrong, it’s just— “I need a new place.” He laughs at Michimiya’s raised eyebrows and confused expression. “Not literally.”

 

“I’m not following you, Sawamura. I thought you were happy with this.” Michimiya doesn’t even pretend to pay attention to her drink anymore. She stares at him concerned.

 

“I was. _I am_.” He hides his face on his hands again, containing a groan against his fingers and scrubbing his eyes in the process. “They were _cuddling_.”

 

He shouldn’t sound like he hates it so much. He _doesn’t_. But he _does_. It’s quite confusing, in all fairness. It’s not even the first time it happens, Ikejiri and Suga cuddling. He knows. It’s just the first time he… sees them? No, that’s not true either. It’s the first time he has nowhere to hide from it. From it and whatever it does to his insides.

 

“But this was your idea.” Michimiya insists. She kicks him under the table and prompts him to look back at her. There’s a glimpse of a mischievous smile tugging on her lips, but her eyes remain clouded with worry.

 

“It was.” It seemed like the logical thing to do back then. They had a spare room and Ikejiri’s lease was coming up; and with two roommates gone, he needed a new place. It seemed like the perfect arrangement; he saw no problem with it. He vaguely remembers thinking: _what could possibly go wrong_? And he wants to bang his head on the table just at the thought. “I can’t take it.” The words come out of his lips in soft muffled tones. Michimiya leans towards him to listen, her hands clasping his own. “It’s been less than a week. I’m going to go crazy.”

 

“ _Jealousy or desire_?”

 

He blushes at Michimiya’s straightforwardness. He can’t lie to her, at all. “Both.”

 

“You should have known, Sawamura. You do have a history of falling for your closest friends.” She smiles at him, entwining their fingers. “I was lucky to get out easy.” She winks at him, face flushing; their first kisses nothing but warm memories from them both.

 

“What am I gonna do, Yui?” He groans again. He takes her chocolate cup, and drinks from it. Michimiya clicks her tongue in disapproval, but doesn’t stop him.

 

“Get some good sleep, for a start.” She leans and kisses his cheek, hands keeping her in balance above the table. “ _Ah_ , and enjoy it, I guess.”

 

 

 

**(7) Sendai. Week 5.**

Suga doesn’t pride himself on many things. He considers himself a good friend, a gentleman, a good listener, and a curious learner. He is also a _kind-of-get-into-things-that-are-none-of-his-business_ guy. But, alas, he doesn’t pride himself on that. He _does_ think he is good at understanding people, however. Or at least, he used to be, because he can’t completely grasp the mystery that is Ikejiri Hayato to him. Well, Ikejiri on his own and, particularly, Ikejiri and Daichi’s relationship. It baffles him how little grasp he has on them, and it leaves him weary and annoyed and _even more_ curious. So it’s no surprise that the first chance he has to spend time with Ikejiri alone he just goes for it.

 

“You can wait for him, if you want. I don’t mind.”

 

Ikejiri looks at him perplexed, the hoodie in his hands —Daichi’s hoodie and the reason he is here— still extended towards Suga. There’s a beat of silence, and Suga smiles widens, quirking his eyebrows in anticipation. Ikejiri fidgets under his gaze, twirling the fabric of the hoodie in his hands. He is frowning, Suga notices, as if considering his offer is a very complicated matter. In what feels like an eternity, but is no more than seconds, Ikejiri just nods.

 

“If it’s no trouble,” he ventures. He looks back at Suga with a tentative smile on his lips and a pink blush on his cheeks. Suga would find it endearing if he could understand the reason behind it.

 

“I wouldn’t be offering otherwise.” Suga steps aside, bouncing on his feet and letting Ikejiri step inside of the apartment. “I’m sure Daichi won’t be long. Do you want something to drink?”

 

Ikejiri nods and uncomfortably settles himself on the couch. Suga steals glances at him while he prepares beverages for both of them. He asks Ikejiri what he wants — _lemon tea, thank you_ — and gets cookies on a plate from the jar on top of the counter. The other boy is anchoring himself on the hoodie in his hands, never looking towards the kitchenette where Suga is standing. He scans the place without a word. It’s not the first time he has been here, and Suga gathers he feels a bit lost without Daichi around. For Suga though, Daichi’s absence is a blessing for once. It gives him more time to observe, learn and understand Ikejiri without distractions.

 

He notices little things first. Ikejiri scrunches his nose in concentration when prompted into conversation, for one. And he looks directly into Suga’s eyes while he speaks, only to drift away shyly afterwards, for another. Suga flashes him a full teeth smile when he sits on a cushion on the floor in front of him. The height difference allows him to notice other things. He sees Ikejiri tapping his foot slowly on the floor and pushing his arm into his knee to make it stop.

 

“How’s Sendai treating you?” Suga sips from his cup of coffee, and passes a hand through his slightly wet hair. He tilts his head, staring at Ikejiri’s lips as he licks them; the way he taps over the cup in his hands; and the hoodie still resting on his lap.

 

“It’s different.” Ikejiri chews on the words and relaxes a bit onto the back of the couch, closing his eyes before speaking up again. “Sawamura’s been a lot of help.” He looks up at the ceiling before facing Suga. “You too. _Thank you_ , Sugawara-san.”

 

He sounds genuine. A smile plays on his lips, broad and charming in a way that lacks all the insecurities Suga has noticed up until now, even if his cheeks are flushed red, messing with the trail of freckles on his skin. It’s heartwarming, in a way. _Oh, that’s why Daichi was (is?) so smitten,_ he thinks; and even if he can’t truly put his finger on whatever is going on between Daichi and his Junior High friend now, it explains why Daichi was so adamant at avoiding Suga’s questions about their relationship back then.

 

Suga wonders if he should say there’s nothing to thank him for. Ikejiri’s been nothing but Daichi’s friend. A presence he hasn’t been able to completely understand yet; someone who broke chaos into a routine that was a soft secure anchor in the new city. Yet, he can’t manage to articulate those words.

 

“That’s what friends are for.” He means it, in a way that’s more of a promise than a fact: but, he guesses, still as valid. Ikejiri glows at his words. He hides his smile behind his cup and curls his fingers tightly around it. Suga understands the gesture: _relief_. Relief to be considered his own person, rather than some kind of package that comes from being friends with Daichi. _Oh_ , Suga can empathize with that. His curiosity sparks even more, but since Ikejiri seems to have become a constant in their lives, there’s still time. And in any case, there are a few more minutes before Daichi comes back. He leans forward, eyes looking up in confidence. “Call me Suga, _please_.”

 

When Ikejiri laughs, Suga thinks that’s something he can take pride on.

 

 

 

**(9) Sendai. Year 3.**

Ikejiri likes the smell of Sendai’s gymnasium: it tickles on his skin like old memories wash his mind. It’s delightful, the way he feels old and young at the same time. Time is a relative thing he’s sure to never fully grasp. There’s something akin to timelessness on these courts. Here his ten, seventeen, and twenty-one year old selves reunite. They chew on beginnings and endings. And, as he feels himself understanding better, that distinctive sense of continuity.

 

It’s not that everything stayed the same. It definitely hasn’t, but nothing seems as definitive as it did back then. He ponders on the thought as he follows Suga around the stands. He’s chipper as always, almost bouncing around with a bright smile. He looks around with sparkling eyes, trying to find the perfect place to sit and watch the game. Ikejiri doubts either of them will stay still for long enough to even care.

 

It’s so different from the last time he was here. Both Daichi and Suga had been standing on the court back then. Ikejiri, whose time had already gone, had spent the whole game clenching onto his clothes. He feels more relaxed now, even if his hands are sweaty and restless. He has to hide them in the pockets of his jacket before he grabs onto Suga’s arm hard enough to bruise. Not everything is as different as before, he guesses, overexcited over the prospect of a live game.

 

It’s ridiculous too. He doesn’t know any of the boys playing, other than by names and stories coming from Daichi’s lips; stories usually formed in ways of rants and “I’m surrounded by idiots” speeches. Suga isn’t in a much better state, his hands curling up and down on the helm of his sweater. He bites his lower lip and looks at Ikejiri’s more often than not. Over time Ikejiri’s has learned to understand these clues as much as he can read Daichi’s flushed cheeks and half closed eyes. There’s a book of details that come from living with Sawamura Daichi and Sugawara Koushi. Ikejiri can’t say he knows them all, but he puts his heart on it.

 

By the time Suga chooses a place to sit —or rather stand, as they lean themselves on the railings to look down— the game is about to start. The sound of the gymnasium is music to their ears. It's filled with the gone memories of past games and voices they barely hear anymore. Daichi is standing by the side of the bench of the university team. He has his assistant coach jacket on and listens intently to the back and forth conversation of the volleyball players. Ikejiri feels himself leaning forward, arm brushing against Suga’s. They stay still for a bit, until Daichi finally looks up at them with a full teeth smile and waves. Suga flushes him a thumbs up — _good luck_ , it means— and Ikejiri just nods back to him — _it always comes back to this_.

 

Only when Daichi focuses back on his task, do Suga and Ikejiri lean back. They straighten their backs and bump their shoulders in silent conversation. As the ball goes into motion, Ikejiri thinks of how they always shift like a circle: round and round and round all over, like they are always meant to find this place, these faces, themselves.

 

He doesn’t think much of the future. Yet, there’s a lingering presence of never-ending beginnings that he can’t shake.

 

 

 

**(1) Izumitate Middle School. Day 2.**

Daichi signs himself up for volleyball first thing. He doesn’t know his teachers, his classmates, or how to orientate himself through the school halls: but it doesn’t matter. He's got a jacket that says he is part of the Volleyball Club and he wears it with pride on his way to school. His uniform hidden by the enormous jacket he expects to keep until it becomes pieces that won’t fit him anymore.

 

Michimiya teases him in the morning as they travel to classes they don’t want to attend; during lunch, when she sweeps into his classroom only to leave after she is done; and in the afternoon as they make their way towards the giant gymnasium of Izumitate Middle School. She stops teasing him then, when she gets her own. She gets lost in the size of it over her shoulders, embarrassingly sighing loud into it. Daichi has the common sense not to say anything but when she scoffs under his gaze, he knows he didn’t even need to try. They don’t get to hang out much once girls and boys teams are taken apart. Daichi doesn’t mind, because Volleyball! And because he’s rather eager to meet the rest of his —he is theirs and they are his as of now— team.

 

He ends up sitting beside a shy boy, whose jacket doesn’t look as big on him as it does on Daichi. He seems to wish it was the case by the way he slouches in it. His hands hold it tight by the pockets and his nose digs behind the closed neck. He is smiling though, excitement sweeping through his eyes. There’s a trail of some light freckles peeking out of the confinement of the jacket. Daichi deems him a friend immediately, especially when the boy turns towards him, all smiles and dimples and “Isn’t this great?” shushed as a confidence between them.

 

Daichi wants to agree, because it’s is. It’s amazing, and he’s never been more anxious to be a part of something as he is of this now. He barely listens to his sempai’s speeches, or the way the captain orders them to run ten laps around the court. He gets up because the boy next to him does, in a motion that seems to show he is waiting for him to follow. So Daichi does. They run together without more words exchanged. By the time they get to actual practice, Daichi thinks he already got himself a friend.

 

He learns his name as practice ends and they head to the club room together. “Ikejiri Hayato” says the other boy, grinning, but never raising his hands towards him. Daichi returns the favor, offering his name back, and bumping his shoulder with the other boy. His blush is unexpected and a bit confusing, but Daichi doesn’t make much of it.

 

Michimiya jumps on him after he gets out of the club, Ikejiri trailing his steps. She introduces herself and hits Daichi on the shoulder for not being gentlemen enough to do so. Ikejiri-san blushes again, his freckles deeming in the light of the late afternoon. It’s easy to like him, even when Michimiya teases Daichi about it later and he teases her back.

 

“He’s gonna be trouble,” Michimiya tells him when they are heading back home. Daichi laughs. She kisses his cheek goodbye, smiling as if the world secrets belonged to her. “You’ll see, Sawamura, I’m always right.”

 

Truth is, he can’t imagine shy quiet Ikejiri being a problem at all. 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh gosh, I wish I had more time to work on this. It was a bit experimental and I hope I managed to achieve what I wanted even if I couldn't spare more time for it~~ :DDD
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading ❤!  
>  ~~(Please write daijiri, ikesuga, ikedaisuga, and make me happy. thankyouverymuch).~~


End file.
